


Comic Books

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Real Life Superhero [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Real Life Superhero [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517432
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Comic Books

“Babe.” He said softly, making you blink awake. “We're home.” He told you, surprising you. You had nodded back off some time after you'd had dinner.

You looked around, not seeing much until you saw the door. “That’s home?” You asked as you rubbed your eyes. It didn't look like much until your eyes adjusted and you saw how large it was. “Oh, wow.”

“The inside is even better.” He got out, rushing to open your door. “I can't wait to show you the library!”

Sam raised an eyebrow as he gathered some of your stuff. Cas came over and smiled at you. “I too enjoy reading.” He told you. “Perhaps we can read together sometime. I would be happy to answer any questions you may have.”

“He knows a lot. Like everything.” Dean informed you. 

“That sounds wonderful, Cas.” You smiled at him. “I'm always up to learn more!”

Cas beamed before going to help Sam, easily carrying more boxes than him. “Which room?” He asked as they made their way into the war room.

“The one by Dean’s is probably best.” Sam told him. “They’ll likely end up sharing soon enough anyway.” He shrugged.

Cas hummed and left the boxes in there as you and Dean came down with a load. “Why don’t you start unpacking and we get the rest?” Dean offered, setting the boxes down on the end of your bed.

You listened to see if you could hear the boys close before standing on your tip toes and kissing him gently. “Thank you for everything.” Your lips brushed his.

He smiled against your mouth, hands going to your hips. “No thanks needed, sweetheart.” He assured you. “My room is right next to yours, so if you need anything, don’t be afraid to come wake me up, okay?”

“For  _ anything _ ? Even to borrow your shampoo?” You hummed. “Or to ask you a silly question at three am?” You asked playfully.

“You bet.” He pulled you closer. “I sure do mean anything.” Dean kissed your forehead. “Especially if it’s just to climb into bed and cuddle, because you are the perfect cuddler.”

You grinned up at him. “Good. That’ll probably be my first request.” You admitted with a tint to your cheeks.

Sam walked in and sighed. “Can you wait until she’s moved in to get all...close?”

“Jealous I became her favorite Winchester?” Dean smirked at his brother before going to get more boxes. 

You rolled your eyes and went to start unpacking. “Sammy?” You glanced at him. “Maybe we could do a reading deal? Like, both read the same book at the same time, and then talk about it? Maybe start with Harry Potter?”

He thought about it then nodded. “Cas will probably ask to join. But he reads in seconds.” He chuckled. “But, yeah, I’d like that.” He smiled. 

“Good.” You smiled. “Because I plan on spending just as much time with you.” You told him honestly. “You’re still my friend.”

“Yeah, better be.” Sam chuckled. “Don’t need Dean getting a big head over this.”

“Will he?” You asked curiously. “Get a big head, I mean?”

“Oh, yeah. He gets this excited and it’ll last for weeks.” Sam nodded. “He’ll be like a kid on Christmas. Daily.”

You blushed. “Sorry.” You looked away. 

“Hey, as long as you’re happy too.” Sam assured. “That’s all that matters, really.”

You looked back at him. “That’s nice of you.” You smiled. “And, how about after we finish all the books in a series, we get pizza, and marathon the movies?” You opted to change the subject back to books.

“And popcorn?” Sam grinned. “Haven’t had a lot of that around here.” 

“Of course popcorn!” You laughed. 

“Great.” He came over and patted your head before leaving your room. 

Suddenly Cas appeared next to you, making you jump. “Do you do that a lot?” You asked, staring at him with your eyes wide.

“Yes.” He said simply. “I had a question for you and it was urgent.” 

Blinking, you nodded. “Uh, okay.” You shrugged. “What’s up?”

“What is a comic book?” He narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. 

You giggled and looked over your boxes before pulling the right one open. “This...” You handed one to him. “Is a comic book. It’s a book made up of picture strips, basically. Some are funny, some are serious, and some can be horror.” You shrugged. “What brought this on?”

“I was curious as to why Dean took such a liking to you so I asked him. And he said he liked your interest in comic books.” He explained. 

While you were thankful he was so kind about it, you honestly weren’t sure how to take it, either. “Why wouldn’t Dean take a liking to me?” You asked him.

“I am used to his usual antics with women so when Sam informed me you were friends before meeting Dean, I was curious as to why as well.”

“Ah.” There was that ‘usual’ thing again. “Um, where's the restroom?”

He grinned. “Down the same hall but second door.” He told you politely.

“Thank you.” You rushed out quickly, shutting the door when you found the spot. You leaned against it, controlling your breathing as you felt worry bubble up. You had been the type before to jump into relationships, but you’ve thought you’d grown that out. Especially with pretty boys. Were you being stupid? Letting his pretty looks and nice words woo you? If an angel was questioning this...Were Sam’s concerns justified? 

* * *

Dean walked back in and looked around. “Where’s Y/N?” He asked Cas.

“She asked where the restroom was.” Cas nodded. “I told her where it was. And do you think she would mind if I read this?” He held up the comic book in his hand.

“Mm, no I’m sure she’ll be fine with it.” Dean nodded. “Just be careful, she collects them.” He pointed out. “Which means she’ll hurt you if you mess it up.”

Cas’ eyes widened. “Perhaps I will wait until she can properly show me how to handle one.” He set it down gently. “I would not want to upset her.”

Dean chuckled at his friend. “I’m sure she’d like to show you, man. She gets excited about them.” He grinned. “Maybe when we’re on hunts you can keep her company.”

“I would enjoy that.” Cas grinned. “She has been the kindest woman you have ever met up with.” 

“Dude, please don’t tell me you said anything like that to her!” He groaned. “She got that from Sam!” 

“I came and asked her what a comic book is. When she asked why, I said it was because I was curious as to why you took such a liking to her. Then she asked why you wouldn’t…” He said honestly. “And I told her she was not like the usual.” Before he could finish his sentence, Dean was striding out the door. “Did I say something wrong?” He followed. 

“Sweetheart? You okay in there?” Dean knocked. He asked. 

You hadn’t been expecting his knock, causing you to jump. “Uh, yeah. Thanks.” 

“You sure?” Dean sounded worried. “Cas told me what you talked about…” He admitted.

You let out a breath. “It’s not his fault, Dean.” You told him. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Alright.” He said sadly and stepped back from the door, hoping you weren’t too upset. He leaned against the wall across from the bathroom door, wanting to make sure you were okay. 

“I apologize.” Cas whispered to him.

Dean sighed, shrugging. “Am I that much of an ass?”

Cas thought this through for a moment. “I don’t believe you are an ass, no.” He shook his head. “Just generally set with a type.” Dean groaned, letting his head fall back against the wall. “Perhaps, I will go see how Sam is doing.” Cas made himself sparse. 

When you opened the door, you were surprised to see Dean there. “Oh.” You rubbed at your jeans. “Hey.” You breathed. “What's up?”

He carefully walked up to you. “Just making sure you’re alright.” He reached to cup your cheek. “I know that you're probably having second thoughts about giving me a chance.”

You shrugged shyly. “Everyone deserves a chance.” You told him. “I just get nervous.”

“I want to help you through those nerves.” He told you honestly. “I want to prove myself.”

You nodded. “I believe you. It’s just hard.” You shrugged before tucking some hair behind your ear.

“I’m sorry.” He looked down. “Want me to take it slower?” 

“Just be you.” You looked up at him. “That and be honest. That's all I can ask.”

“Of course.” He nodded. “I have been.” He told you.

You gave him a small smile. “Then keep it up.”

He smiled as you did, relaxing a little. “Want me to let you get settled? Sammy can order some takeout or something.” 

Moving closer, you kissed his cheek. “As long as I get a tour after?”

“Anything you want, princess.” He smiled. “You can get lost in here though.” He glanced around. “So maybe take notes.” He chuckled.

“Don’t tell me that. I really will.” You giggled. “I have a bunch of notebooks full of random notes.”

“You’d be a great researcher.” He grinned. “Have you ever thought about that?” He asked, honestly curious.

You shook your head. “I haven’t given it much thought.” You shrugged. “College is expensive, so I just never thought of going.”

“It is.” He nodded. “Sammy went for three years.” He said proudly. “Pre-law, actually.”

“That sounds like him.” You smiled. “That’s awesome.” Sammy hadn’t told you about that, and you wondered why. “He would have made an excellent lawyer.”

“Yeah, he would have.” Dean sighed. “Then this life caught up with us.” He ran a hand through his hair. “He was on the road a nice, normal, safe life. Then...shit hit the fan.” He shrugged. “Wish I could’ve let him live his life.” He smiled softly when you hugged his middle. “I don't think he knows how proud me and Dad were.”

You felt him get a bit emotional and squeezed him tighter. “I’m sorry.” You said sincerely. “I'm sure he knows.”

He kissed your head. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He smiled, not knowing how much he needed to hear that.

You smiled up at him. “I’m gonna start unpacking. Come get me when food’s here?” You asked softly. “And you can show me where the dining room is so we can eat?”

“I’ll escort you and everything.” He chuckled. “I’ll let you go, then.” He kissed your forehead before heading down the hall.

You watched him go, appreciating his back side for a moment before rushing to your new room with warm cheeks. 


End file.
